Sleepless Night
by Vanilllla
Summary: He is one of the many-born, one of the immortals. He seeks knowledge and supreme power. He was awoken from his sleep of centuries by the sound of a human's heart. He longs for his soul and craves for his body. In the blink of an eye the whole world is surrounded by darkness and a new war begins.
1. Prologue

They are the many-born, the immortals. Having been known by many names through the ages, only a few have understood the truth beneath their existence. Endlessly moving from lifetime to lifetime, they are unchanged through the time. They thirst for live and feed upon it. They are eternal, seeking knowledge and having their memories carried within their souls. A lifeless body sustained through the centuries by human life-force. They severed their living ties and gained immortality. They are the many-born; life sustains their existence, but death defines it.

* * *

Seconds, hours, how many centuries do they have to wait until someone will awake their frozen souls?  
The rain seeped deep into the old forest, deafening any creature that would dare to step foot in it. The wind was howling while trying to ward off the strangers. It was autumn, and the rainy season begun to strengthen. In these days and age, it was even stranger to find anyone willing to get out of the house during that weather. In the outskirts of the small town, an old mansion could be seen. Its condition had deteriorated as days passed on. The shabby building was wearing the signs of sickness, darkness, death. One could feel the evil spreading inside his body like plague once the building had been entered. Upside the front door, a massive, Victorian, wooden, Latin words had been engraved –"AVE AD REGEM"-, praising an unknown ruler, and below, a barely visible warning was warning the curious people – "CAVEAT VIATOR".  
A thunder was singing in the distance, invoking the souls of the earth, carrying the fury of the ancient gods. Followed by the lightning, for a moment it took his sight away. He was wandering aimlessly for a while now, his heart thumping with no reason. He only knew that his destiny was waiting for him. Curious by nature, he could only follow his instinct.

* * *

_THUMP…_  
_THUMP…_  
The man lying on the canopy bed shuddered in his sleep. He gently opened his mouth, his fangs showing up. He was thirsty. After hundreds of years of sleep, his throat was dry as the dust that covered the room he was sleeping in.  
_THUMP…_  
Ah, who dared to disturb his sleep? A heart… is beating loudly, far away from him. The sound was so familiar to him. His whole being could feel another soul approaching to the mansion. He continued to hear the racing of the human heart. He longed for a human. Like a black spider weaving his web, he waited, controlling his desire.  
The door creaked open and heavy steps echoed in the hallway. It was time for him to awaken. Even though he was still sleeping, he could feel a presence entering the room.  
Warm lips covered his, and, in an instant, his eyes opened widely.  
_Hail to the King…_


	2. Chapter 1

He was absolute, a creature of darkness. He lived through ages and spread plague and hatred among humans. He is one of those who brought death and fear. Feared by mere humans and glorified by sinners. Woken up from his sleep he sought the one who disturbed his peace.

Terrified blue eyes were watching his numb limbs rise from the bed reaching towards a silver watch placed on the nightstand. He once coughed to restore his voice. He turned around to face the boy standing in front of him. Brushing a smirk on his face, he spoke to the young man.

"Who art thou? Oh, if thou be my fated one, I tell it thee, be thou my power and I might love thee. Thou hast awoken me, therefore, methinks thou shalt not stumble."

"W-what are you talking about…?" the blond's voice could be barely heard. He was mesmerized by the creature he was seeing and his words were swallowed before he could utter them. He had no idea what was happening as he could only remember walking down the street when he felt the urge to come this way. Had he never dreamt of seeing such a thing is his whole life. But there was this man in this twenties, with dark hair and fair skin, speaking in a bizarre way. "Who… are you?" He gathered his courage to ask another question. The man only left out a small laughter.

"I am who I am. Wherefore do thee ask? I am thy daemon. Thou hast awoken me."

The boy shivered at the sound of the low, husky voice. His whole body felt the fear, but his legs were no longer of use. He couldn't comprehend the stranger's words, but he knew he was dangerous. Maybe he was another freak, but if that was true, he was damn good.

"Tell me thy name." The man pointed him with his slender finger waiting for an answer.

"…Justin" he hesitated for a moment, not knowing if revealing his name would be the best choice. But something about this man attracted him. He was kind of exotic, the sort of man you could never find nowadays. "…your name?"

"I have been called many names through the centuries. They called me Beelzebub, a scynscaþa, henceforth thou shalt name me, too."

Name him? What did he mean? The boy was asking himself those questions without finding an answer. Confused by the situation, he took a step back wanting to escape. But it was impossible; he was trapped, and, like a little fly struggling in the spider's web, he couldn't move an inch. The dark-haired man rose from the bed looking down on the boy.

"Tell me" he commanded. "Tell me my name"

"B… Brian" Justin said silently as if to not offend him.

"Brian?" he repeated the name and then started to laugh out loud. "I understand." He kneeled on the floor taking Justin's hand and pressing his lips against the mobilized hand. Justin's cheeks begun to burn as his blood rushed to his head. He wasn't sure what was happening, the only thing he knew was that man wasn't human.

When Justin took one more look in Brian's eyes, he hesitated for a moment and held his breath. He was dumbfounded; that pair of hazel eyes became like a cat's, the pupils were vertical, and they were glowing, a scarlet color enveloping the iris.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked wearing an innocent front, but his mouth was barely controlling itself from not winding into a grin. "Well, never mind that. Boy, it's your choice now whether to make a contract with a demon and have your every wishes grant, or not. However, the price to be paid is to cross the river. Are you willing to abandon the light and your God for the path to hell?"

What was he talking about? That was the first thought Justin had in mind while hearing the man's words. He was a mad man for asking him such a thing. To cross the river? What did he mean with that one sentence?

Justin begun to quiver so he freed his hand from the demon's grasp. He repeated the word "demon" endlessly until he returned to his senses – the man in front of him was the son of darkness.

"Heh" he sneered at his attempts to ignore the reality – and Brian was Justin's reality. "Why are you hesitating? The answer is simple; 'yes' or 'no'."

Entranced by the man, the blond could only shake his head. His words were stuck in his throat, unable to come out. After calming down his raging heart, he could utter a silent 'yes' and then he heavily fell into the demon's arms, lifeless and powerless. Tired, he would accept anything the monster wanted to do, as long as he could rest on his shoulder even for a few small moments.

"Then," the demon spoke again, his eyes glowing ardently "Let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. Where shall I put it? Maybe on that clear-blue eye of yours, filled with agony? No, we wouldn't want anyone to see it, right?" Justin agreed, fearing that if someone would see the tattoo-like seal he was going to wear for the rest of his life, people would scorn him and everything will become too troublesome, even more than it already was. "Not even one objection? Then, it's settled"

Brian reached out his hand placing it on the boy's right eye. He could feel his blood running through his veins, screaming with excitement. It was a long time since he met such a human and the attraction towards the guileless young man was growing stronger as the seconds were passing. As he pressed his limb against his head, sweet and warm drops were falling on Justin's fair skin. From the place where the contract was being inscribed young blood made its way to the surface. It hurt, but the youngster grinded his teeth repeating these three words like a chant: "bear with it". A circle, with an apparent childish doodling inside, was placed on the boy's iris; but then, again, one who knew about demonology and pentagrams could easily recognize Beelzebub's seal.

"There," The contract seemed finished and Brian withdrew his arm to look at the seal that was placed on the back of his hand, too. He grinned at the sight of it and with lascivious moves, he licked the black circle. Justin blushed embarrassed by the demon's gestures as if he had done it to him. "Byddwch yn dawnsio gyda'r diafol heno" The dark-haired man whispered into Justin's ears in a low, deep voice and without considering his confused face, Brian walked out of the room, stretching his body.

"Shall we go?"

The boy was startled by the sudden question. As if he was in a trance, he followed the man outside of the old building. When he suddenly met the strong light, he felt like he woke up from a long dream. But it wasn't a dream; it was reality. And from then on, Justin's only reality would be Brian.

When he came to his senses, he had already lost any paths of escape.


	3. Chapter 2

With the wind blowing stronger than ever, he felt a chilly sensation on his back. The reddish eyes were fixed on his small form, freezing his limbs while his heart raced with the speed of light. The young man turned around to face the stranger and, in a low voice, he asked if he needed something. The man nodded and took a step forward. "I want you." He said and lifted the boy's head for those blue eyes to face his. Justin's face showed a flush of embarrassment and quickly he tossed Brian's hand aside.

"What do you mean?"

The man didn't answer, his lips curled into a smirk. Without saying another word he continued to walk towards the city. It had been a long time since he saw the outside world. Being imprisoned in his cage for over three hundred years, he forgot how the light of the sun looked like.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked to break the silence, but he didn't expect an answer as he watched the man bathing in the sunlight, enjoying the feel of the wind on his face.

"I want to see this land, to see how it changed. If not for him, I would have not left the Sun. My month passed so quickly, whereas I have no strength left." For a moment, a spark of melancholy was revealed by his face, and in the blink of an eye, it disappeared.

Advancing through the forest a dark shadow crossed on the top of the trees, blocking the shimmering light. The Sun turned black and for a moment, everything was covered by darkness. A thick mist seeped its way through the trees making the young man unable to see what was coming in front of him. Brian laughed and stopped walking.

"Boy, listen to me." Brian told him showing off his pair of fangs. "You are to say nothing and close your eyes. I can smell you," he stopped to sniff him and brought closer his face to his "you are a sinner. If they notice you, I don't care what happens. So, for your own safety, be quiet and stay behind my back." Justin nodded. Without a reason he started trembling so he stuck to the demon's back, holding on his clothes like a little child would do with his mother's. He didn't know what was to happen; his only choice was to believe in Brian's words.

A deafening laughter had started and from the sky, a lightning hit the earth. From the place where it fell, smoke overflowed. Out of unknown deepness a loftily form is rising, black smoke wrapping around him.

The creature was coming closer, but it did not touch the ground. He stopped in front of the two and for a moment, through the blackness, his mouth, which became visible, curled into a sarcastic smile.

"My lord," he kneeled in front of Brian and bowed his head with utmost respect and fear "I was waiting for your return."

"Rise" his lord commended him and the shadow obeyed his words. "Astaroth, how have you been watching us?" Astaroth burst into laughter and answered "There wasn't a moment when I left your side, my lord".

Brian sighed at the hearing of his words. He crossed his arms and without any trace of hesitation, he asked the creature to return to where it came from. Although he received a negative answer, he persisted in pursuing his comrade to leave his side.

"Astaroth, return to Belial and ask him to send Azazel to me. I shall rebuild Sodom and their Lord won't be able to stop me. Now that I awoke, I will tempt men to turn to my side, men and women altogether, and not even the Archangel of judgment will be able to escape from my wrath. Announce Leviathan that I returned and that I will get my power back from the Mount Hermon." Brian stood tall as he spoke. He was determined to make his words come true, even if the whole mankind would be sacrificed. Seeing the spark in his eyes, Astaroth gave him a smirk and then he replied "As you wish, my lord" disappearing into the earth as if he had never been there.

* * *

When the night came, the demons begun to lurk from the shadows and suffocate every innocent soul that they found. Feeding on it, they left the humans lifeless. As if they were dancing, they stood in a circle and cornered the victim. They giggled and whistled calling their brothers.

Thames was calm and quiet. The city shimmered in orange-like light and the glamorous landscape could make anyone fall in love. However, at times, even the London's men were restless. Going to south and looking through the windows of a certain house, one could easily see a young man wrestling with the bed sheets and sweating heavily. He was dreaming, but the evil invaded his mind and dreams and turned everything into a nightmare. Moaning loudly in his sleep, the boy tried to get a hold of something that he hoped to be his savior. Watching him from the big, old chestnut tree, he was patiently listening to the boy's screams.

When Justin finally woke up from his tormenting dream, for a moment, he forgot everything about what his mind has shown to him. With utmost grace he got up, wiped the swat that covered his face, trying as hard as he could to remember what thing frightened him to such extent.

"Brian!" he called the demon's name and in the blink of an eye, a tall man was standing in front of him wearing a wondering expression.

"What?" This was the only word Brian hissed in a deep voice. He was bothered by the man's calling in the middle of the night. But then, maybe he was seducing him? His grim face brightened and a smirk appeared out of nowhere. Justin noticed the change in his mood and took a step towards him. His voice trembled but he managed to speak to him. "I… I think I dreamt about something and I'm afraid a really awful thing will happen soon." His blue eyes were pleading for comfort and support, but the demon's heart was cold as ice and not even a bit warmed up by his plea.

"Humans are weak creatures. They have to eat, to sleep and seek the company of their kind in order to survive. They feel fear and they know that their strength is not enough to keep on fighting. I symbolize pride and corrupt them to fall. You, too, for the moment, are a mere human seeking compassion. Do not expect to get such things from me. Boy, you shall keep your eyes open and control your emotions. Tomorrow, something you'd call a catastrophe will happen and HE will hear you."

He should have known that nothing will come out of his trying to get that man support him. Looking at the frozen, crimson eyes, he wondered if he made a mistake that day entering the old forest. Definitely a mistake, one he would never forget. Brian's deep voice seemed to hypnotize him but, without noticing, his hand was reaching for his. The demon looked at him skeptical and pushed him on the small bed.

"W-what… what are you doing?" Justin trembled underneath the man's toned body. Brian smiled and brought his face closer to the boy's. The black, long hair tickled Justin's face so he tried with all his might to puff the strands from his nose and lips. The demon chuckled with cheerful eyes.

"Well, did you finally forget about that dream of yours?" he whispered in Justin's ear.

Indeed, the young man didn't even remember about the reason why he was awake in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes and pulled Brian's body closer to his. He nodded as an answer to the question he was addressed, but for a second a faint sound of a violin caught his attention.

Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep. Having the warmth of another body embrace him made Justin feel safe. He needed someone to stand by him and lead him on the right path. He was now seeking that help from the one he freed even though he was afraid to admit it.

He was dreaming again, and this time he was clearly seeing a violin played at by a tall, dark-haired man dressed in folk clothes. His face was handsome and the sound of his violin was divine. The man stopped playing and turned towards Justin pointing out his finger. He smiled with his mouth open as if he wanted to let the boy see his white teeth and his long fangs. His shadow turned red and covered the whole chamber. The only words the man said were:

_ "Fy mab!" _

* * *

This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that the story so far is interesting. I'm looking forward reading your reviews and hopefully the third chapter will be done by 20-23 August.


End file.
